Archon vs Wyvern
Archon vs Wyvern ''is the fourth film in the Archon film series. Storyline It is the year 1992. America sent a probe to study Mars. The rover was soon deployed from the shuttle. The rover's camera reel showed a cave near a butte. The river was sent into the cave. It eventually was identified as a cavern, and was a massive cavern at that. Within the cavern, the rover's camera saw a whole host of interesting objects. There appeared to be remnants of a lost civilization. Temples and other buildings were found in the cavern. This information would confirm the presence of alien species, advanced ones, at that. So, the rover was sent out of the cavern. However, as the rover was driving towards the entrance, the rover's sensors revealed a tremor. As the tremor continued, a rupture formed on the cavern floor. Soon after, the roar of something was heared, and signs of life detected. However, only a glimpse of the something occured, before the river tumbled into the crevice, and the camera went static. Meanwhile, Dr Stevens and a group of scientists were analyzing a piece of flesh from Archon. They were able to determine what species it was. They found that it was once an unknown species of lungfish, with both gills and lungs. However, of course, he was irradiated. The place he was irradiated was on the island of Bikini. The discovery was quite exiting Dr Stevens and his colleagues. It was sent to the government later. During this occurrence, NASA received the footage caught by the rover. After horror and fascination, they discussed their next course of action. They decided, despite the first river being destroyed, they would send another probe. The second course of action would be to share this new information. Meanwhile, on Mars, a tremor occurred. On Earth, in the White House, NASA brought the information forth. The video clip was played. The Cabinet and other government officials. The government called for Dr Stevens. After examining the servailance, Dr Stevens determined that what the camera picked up was a giant creature. There was disagreement between some members, but eventually had no other explanation. Thus they agreed. Weeks later, the new probe was orbiting Mars. After several days, cracks formed within a crater, and soon separated. There was the Kaiju in question. It had one pair of wings and one pair of legs. It was also dragon- like. The creature emerged from the newly- formed casm. The probe caught all of this occurance. The footage was relayed back to NASA. However, after the monster took flight it destroyed the probe with a burst of speed. The US Government predicted that the beast would arrive in London. They named it Wyvern, due to its resemblance to the mythical creature. The size measureing systems on the screens at NASA set it at 80 meters in height, 160 meters in length, and a wingspan of 160 meters. It was calculated to be flying at Mach 500. Military forces were positioned in London, and all civilians were ordered to evacuate. Meanwhile, Archon was stirring below the waves not far away. The submarines stated that movement was detected. Dr Stevens was boggle by whether the remains of the ancient civilization and Wyvern were related. This was all very confusing. Not long after, reports came in that Wyvern was entering Earth's atmosphere. She flew towards the ground, and was visible in the sky. Fighter jets were sent to combat Wyvern. They used the pincer strategy, in which two attacked the sides. However, Wyveven dodged the missiles fired from the fighters. They soon where behind Wyvern, and fired at Wyvern again. This time they made impact, but didn't even phase her. She then flew into the air, and the fighter jets lost track of her. She the was right underneath them, and smashed one. The other three were destroyed by an unknown weapon from its mouth. All in all, the squadron was destroyed, and Wyvern touched down. Shortly, more movemmentally from Archon was confirmed, and he bolted from the sea floor, and swam in the direction of London. As military forces began an assault on Archon, the government called off the attack, realizing the more apparent threat. Meanwhile, Wyvern began blasting the fume. This was later identified as sulphurous fumes. For Dr Stevens, now everything added up. Wyvern must have been a interstellar alien creature that found life- sustaining planets, and killed the life on the planets. There was life on Mars too, in fact, an advanced civilization, but Wyvern attacked the planet. She mostly desolated the landscape, but the martians must have managed to trap her. However, now she was free, and was going to desolate Earth. As Wyvern continued to blast sulpherous fumes, Archon had made landfall. He soon was heading for Wyvern. He roared at the sight of Wyvern, and Wyvern soon turned to face Archon. Wyvern took flight, and flew into Archon. Archon collapsed, but he blasted heat breath at Wyvern as he fell, which injured Wyvern. Wyvern blasted sulpherous fumes at Archon, which injured Archon. Archon rose as he was regenerated. The two then began to clash. As Archon slashed Wyvern with his crest, Wyvern then bites Archon, and dug her teeth. Archon roared in agony, and then Wyvern kicked Archon, which tore flesh from Archon. However, Archon tail- whipped Wyvern, which flung Wyvern into the air. Wyvern caught herself, though, and landed on top of Archon, causing Archon to crash onto the streets. Wyvern repeated this process, then flew off of him before slamming her tail onto Archon. She then grabbed Archon with her feet, then took flight. She dragged Archon across London, purposefully swinging him into buildings. As as this occurred, Dr Stevens toled the government officials that they must help Archon. He stated that Archon is the only thing standing between Wyvern and the desolation of Earth, and that if they don't act, Wyvern will kill Archon, and cause the most catastrophic mass extinction event the planet has witnessed. Therefore, the government sent a bomber to assist Archon. During the time when the decision was made, after a bomber was being sent, Wyvern was gaining altitude. She then dropped Archon from an altitude of 500 meters. Archon crashed onto the city below. Soon after, Wyvern landed. Luckily, just as she was preparing to use her sulpherous fume breath, a bomb was dropped on her back. Wyvern shrieked in agony. Above her, another bomber targeted a wound on her back, then dropped another bomb. This exhibited another shriek of pain. This allowed Archon the time to recover, and then attack Wyvern. He blasted heat breath on Wyvern's wounds, and caused Wyvern more injury. In great pain, she then fled for space. Archon too was severly wounded. He returned to the ocean. Despite the injuries, Archon would heal from them. '''As you can guess, ' The End (or is it?) Category:Archon Films Category:Fan Films Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Showa Era Category:Fictional Movies